Forbidden Agent Love
by theluckyc
Summary: An 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' romance fanfic between Agent Grant Ward and Agent Phil Coulson
1. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

Things got pretty serious yet awkward between Agent Grant Ward and Agent Phil Coulson. It was obvious to the world that S.H.I.E.L.D. is a strict, well-respected organization and with Agent Coulson leading his team, it seemed clear to his agents that "strictly business" meant "strictly business"

But that is not the case for Agent Ward. You see, ever since the Peru incident, the tension between Agent Ward and Agent Coulson seemed to rise. And by tension, I mean that certain chemistry that both men have for each other. It was bad enough that having relationships or an affair at work is bad, let alone a relationship with your co-worker who is a man.

After their operation was over, Grant Ward knew that Phil Coulson had been checking him out. From the moment he was staring at his eyes then to his lips when he was speaking, he knew there was something going on. Let's not forget that time when Grant Ward was showering and he caught Phil peeking at him. At first, it seemed alright for Grant. I mean, Grant had already seen Phil naked so I guess it was okay for him to see him naked too. However, this seemed more than that. So Grant had decided to confront Phil about it.

Agent Coulson: Alright everybody gather around! I have some important news to tell you.

Everybody gathers, with Agent Ward nearest to him. Agent Coulson was sitting on his desk office while everybody goes inside. Coulson gives Ward a smile then starts to make his announcement.

Agent Coulson: I just want to thank you guys for doing a job well done! We managed to capture the suspect in charge of that bank heist. Not to mention we finally have a lead on that radioactive man case. So well done!

Everybody claps.

Agent Coulson: Since you guys worked your butts off this case, I decided that we all should just take a breather. So I'm declaring that all of you guys are on break!

Everybody cheers as they are happy about the announcement. After the agents give Agent Coulson a pat or a handshake as a sign of giving thanks for his reward, Agent Ward, who was the only person left in the room besides Coulson, walks up to him.

Agent Ward: Agent Coulson, can I talk to you about something? *shuts the door*

Agent Coulson: Sure Grant, what is it?

Agent Ward: I've been noticing the way you act. I mean around me. I notice how you stare at me whenever you're speaking, or when you're checking me out whenever I'm changing. So I just wanna ask you something: Do you have feelings for me?

There was a slight pause. Coulson didn't know how to react, let alone he didn't have the time to answer his difficult question. Either way, whatever his answer was, it was going to be really awkward between the two of them… Or maybe it won't be.

Agent Coulson: You've got some keen sense there Agent Ward. I'm not saying you're right but you're definitely something special. *puts his hand on his shoulder*

Agent Ward: Look sir, I really don't know how to feel about this but can I just say, if you DO have feelings for me, then I guess I feel the same way.

That might have been the best thing that Agent Coulson has ever heard in his life – to know that the guy he loves, as forbidden as it may be, feels the same way about him. Now, the best thing for Coulson to do was just to come clean and say the same.

Agent Coulson: That's great of you to say that Agent Ward. But the truth is …

Something inside of him wanted to keep it a secret. But another part of him was telling him to just tell the truth.

_Will Agent Coulson come clean about his feelings? Or will he remain "strictly business" with Agent Ward? Find out on chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

His heart was racing, his mind was getting blurry, and he really didn't know what to say at that moment. Just when he thought, he got it all figured out, something inside him wanted to tell Ward to just say no.

But he couldn't.

The opportunity for him to love somebody, somebody who ideally isn't somebody that anybody would expect Agent Coulson to love. Everybody knew that Coulson can be a flirtacious kind of guy, especially to those whom he have previously worked with. But never anything like this one.

He knew in his mind that he was taking too long to answer Ward's gutwrenching question. He knew that he was spacing out in front of Ward. He didn't want to freak this boy out, so he just went with his heart to answer his question.

"Yes. Yes I do have feelings for you. Somehow, I saw a young Phil Coulson in you, Agent Ward. You have potential. You are a black ops specialist, you can speak 6 languages fluently, you have eyes like a hawk and a body like Adonis. You are special, Agent Ward."

Agent Ward couldn't help but smile to that statement made by Coulson. He didn't expect for Coulson to proudly say that he has feelings for him too. But now that he did, he felt confident that everything will turn out well.

"That's good to hear, Agent Coulson. At first, I didn't know how to feel about it. I thought it was just some crazy dream I'm having. But then, as I slowly saw the signs, I knew that this wasn't just some crazy dream. It was like a crazy reality. I've dated a few women. Slept with a couple of them, but never had any serious relationship. I knew that I wasn't really a committed person that's why none of my past relationships worked out. But what if I dated another man? Maybe… just maybe…. I may have something going on."

Coulson didn't know how to react. But he knew that the boy seemed lost and lonely. He has just opened up to him, which was a first, considering that Agent Ward seemed like a secretive and a very masculine man. He's never seen Ward this much vulnerable.

"You know, we could work something out. I mean, if we try to make it work, who knows what'll happen? I mean I know I said that our agency is "strictly business", but it doesn't mean that it will never stop happening."

"That is true." Ward replied. "I mean Skye has been having these feelings for me, and Fitz & Simmons seem to have be having something. So why can't we have something too?"

Nothing made Coulson smile more than hearing that statement. Amidst all of those failures and mistakes he has made throughout this life, it became nothing to him just as long as he had Agent Ward.

"Well then…" Coulson walked up to him, slowly grabbing his hand. "Let's make this work out."

Coulson grabbed Ward at the back of his head and leaned him toward his face. Their faces were only a few inches apart. They were both staring into each other's eyes. They were about to kiss. The distance of their faces made it seem like they don't have enough air to breathe. But what does it matter? They were both about to taste each other's mouths. Coulson had wanted this for so long and he wouldn't be surprised if Ward felt the same way.

This was it. He was about to kiss the man he didn't expect to fall in love with. This was the man he had been watching when he was showering naked. This was the man whom he had been staring at his eyes and mouth whenever they were having a conversation. This was Agent Ward.

Neither one backed away. They both wanted to feel each other's love. Their lips were only a few inches closer until….

_What will happen next? Find out on chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3: The No-Distraction Action

There was someone approaching the door. Coulson's hi-tech office made it seem the reason why he hated his office in the first place. As they were about to kiss, Coulson slowly pushed Ward away just enough for him to get the remote to his door.

"Excuse me for a second." said Coulson.

He was reaching for the remote on the desk. He was doing it really fast. He didn't want to lose this opportunity… just when everything was getting good. There was a small flat screen beside his desk that was connected to the surveillance camera he has outside his office. He glanced at the screen only to find out that Agent Simmons was about to enter, with her laptop.

Coulson did not want to be bothered at this time. Of all the times he would be bothered by his agents, this was the time. Finally he was able to get hold of the remote. He quickly pressed the button that would lock his office. This came in handy for Coulson, because whenever the door is locked, a warning message is shown to the person entering saying "Do Not Disturb." Thankfully, he was able to press the button that did just that which quickly sent Agent Simmons to a different direction.

Now they were alone again, alone such that nobody was going to disturb them. They now have all the time in the world and the whole office to themselves.

"So… are you ready for this?" Agent Ward asked.

"Yes. This time, no more distractions."

"Alright. Here it goes."

Agent Ward leaned in and grabbed Coulson's face. He didn't want to take it slow anymore so he just went in for the kill. His lips have now touched his. At first, it was just a smack. But then the second time, it was the real deal. They were both making out with Coulson sitting on top of his desk and Ward just standing up. Both of them were making out passionately, neither one backing away nor stopping. Coulson's heart was racing fast and he could feel the tension and excitement inside him. It didn't take long for him to get aroused, and he could feel that he was bulging down there.

"Lie down here Coulson." Ward declared.

Coulson lied down on his desk while Ward started to take of his coat, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. Coulson was just lying there, panting. He didn't take his eyes off this gorgeous man as Ward started to disrobe himself. They kissed a little more until Coulson started to strip too.

He took off his coat, kissed some more, and then Ward helped him take off his long sleeved shirt.

"Is this your first time doing it?" Ward asked, breathing heavily while continuing to strip. He was taking off his belt now.

"Yeah. You?" Coulson replied, he was shirtless now. He was taking off his belt too.

"Yeah, I guess."

Ward put down his pants to reveal that he was wearing this skin-tight, black boxer briefs. As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. it was protocol to wear such clothing to protect their private areas during operations. Coulson couldn't help but look at Ward's big bulge. He knew Grant was hard too, and he couldn't wait to get rid of that undergarment that's preventing them from doing more.

Coulson quickly took off his black slacks which showed that he was wearing dark blue boxers. It's not a sexy thing to wear but it wasn't unattractive either.

They made out some more. Their chests were touching each other. They were starting to get rough now. Coulson was grabbing Ward's muscular arms like a hawk. His nails were in contact with Ward's big arms which let out some moans from Ward that just made Coulson hornier. Ward kissed his lips and then started to kiss his neck. They were exchanging moans now.

Coulson was now grabbing Ward's hair which he couldn't help but to pull out of arousal. Each passing moment and each mode they made, it seemed to arouse both men more and more.

Suddenly, Ward retaliated and let out a big sigh. He fixed his tight underwear as Coulson was wiping off his lips.

"Let's say we go all the way shall we?" Ward said, as he finally took off his black boxer briefs which Coulson thought was the best thing he ever saw.

_What will happen next? Tune in to chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Intercourse

_Warning: This is where the "Mature" part of this fanfic begins.. __YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED__!_

Coulson was just sitting there with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was looking through his own two eyes. Ward just took off his undergarments, letting "it" all hang loose. Coulson's eyes widened by the sight of it.

Ward was more than hung as Coulson thought he would be. But seeing him hard made his mind go crazy. It wasn't long until Coulson took his boxers too. He couldn't wait to take off his boxers, just letting his cock go full commando.

At this point, they were both naked and hard. Coulson couldn't wait to get a taste of what Ward was offering.

"Are you ready for this Coulson?" Ward asked.

"You know how I am Agent Ward. I'm ALWAYS ready." Coulson replied, as he went down on his knees and began to get a hold of Ward's manhood. He stroked his dick slowly as Ward let out some low moans. Coulson was raging hard as he continued stroking, which gave more grunts and moans from Agent Ward.

"Put it in your filthy mouth, Coulson." Ward said.

Coulson willingly obeyed Ward's command. He had no hesitation putting that long, hard dick in his mouth. His mouth went back and forth, trying to put every inch that he can in his mouth. Ward was just standing there, closing his eyes, and kept moaning louder and louder.

"Uh! Yeah! Suck that big cock, Coulson!"

This went on for a few minutes until…

"Let's say we take this up a notch?" Ward said. He turned Coulson's body around and made him bend over his desk. His ass was just there, waiting to be fucked by the hunky Grant Ward.

"Do you want this, Agent Coulson?"

"Yes." Coulson replied.

"I said, do you want this cock inside of you, Agent Coulson?" Grant raised his voice.

"Yes!" Coulson begged.

Grant fisted him a bit and began to put his dick inside of him. In his mind, it was probably the tightest thing in the world.

"Oh! Your asshole's so tight!" Ward said.

Ward was now inside of him. He began to thrust his dick back and forth. It started a bit slow. Then it went faster and faster. This let out slow and loud moans from both men. They were moaning back and forth.

"Harder! HARDER!" Coulson screamed. Ward kept fucking him. Both agents were really sweaty. They were fucking so hard, they could probably hear the desk's friction with the floor.

"Faster, Agent Ward!" Coulson declared. As seemingly erotic being the submissive one as it seems, he knew that he was still superior to Ward, even if it meant sexually.

Ward was fucking Coulson faster than ever. Coulson was moaning continuously, as loud as he can be. Thank goodness for his soundproof office. They could scream at the top of their lungs and nobody outside would hear a single bit.

"Uh—I'm gonna cum!" Ward said. He fucked him a little more until he couldn't take it. He put out his dick out of Coulson's asshole and immediately placed it above his face. He stroked his dick a little more until he finally came. Streams of hot, oozing cum flowed of his dick and onto Coulson's face. Coulson was just lying on his back with his mouth open, willingly receiving the juice that came out of Ward's body. A few moments later, Coulson's face was full of Ward's creamy jizz. He seemed really satisfied with what they just did for the past 15 minutes.

Ward kept on panting, as did Coulson. He wiped off the leftover cum in his dick and wiped it off Coulson's chest. Coulson didn't mind.

"Well that was fun" Ward said, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Coulson licked the cum that was on his lips. Ward got some tissues from the tissue box that fell on Coulson's desk and immediately gave it to Coulson.

"Thanks."

"So listen. We probably should just keep this between us." Ward said, putting on his pants.

"Absolutely."

_What's going to happen next? Tune in to chapter 5!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

The next day, Coulson was staring at the fish tank that he had ordered to be put off despite Fury's orders. He recalled what had happened between Ward and him. Somehow, the whole memory seemed to be alive. He remembered every single detail of that event. From the way he felt Ward's touch to every single word they uttered. Coulson knew in his mind that he wanted a second round.

Suddenly, Ward comes out of the automatic door with a file in his hand. He was wearing his signature suit and tie, along with the x-ray glasses he wore during their mission with a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. This made Coulson attracted to him more.

"Agent Coulson." Ward said.

"Yes what is it Agent Ward?"

"It says here that we are going to meet with one of THE most outrageous and stubborn workers in the history of this organization."

"Uh huh, and what seems to be the problem Agent Ward?"

"I don't know. I mean should we really go on and meet this guy Sir?"

"Yes. Mr. Wade Wilson is a reliable client and a good friend of mine. He won't be hard to get along with."

"Oh, alright. Thanks Sir!" Ward said. As he was about to leave, Coulson was able to grab his forearm. Ward stopped and turned around. Coulson was pulling him in which made Ward lean to him.

"Do you still remember last night?" Coulson whispered.

"Yes sir. I couldn't forget about it."

"Well, what do you say we make a part two out of it?"

"Sir, I don't think that's possible. You see, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized that I shouldn't be doing this." Ward said.

This made Coulson a bit shocked, but mostly disappointed. Inside, he really wanted it to happen again. But after hearing Ward's response, it made him upset.

"I just found out from Agent Simmons that Skye has feelings for me. And right now, I'm confused as I also have feelings for her too." Ward continued.

"But don't you have feelings for me too?"

"Well… I do, but I just think that what we are doing is wrong. Sure it felt amazing but it's better if we keep our relationship strictly professional " Ward replied.

"Sir, I have to go. I still have a lot of investigating and research to do. I'll talk to you soon."

'Alright' was the only thing that Coulson was able to say. He was stunned to have heard that from him, especially after what they have just done the previous day. Ward fled the scene, as Coulson continued to stay put in his seat, still trying to process the things that Ward just told him. _There is no way that Grant wants this relationship to be strictly professional. The heart wants what the heart wants, and Skye is getting in the way of what Grant really wants._

Suddenly, a smile formed out of his face. He seemed to have it all figured out. He looked at the fish tank again and stood up and went to his office.

_What will Coulson's plan be? Find out on chapter 6!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Permission

Back in his office, Coulson was checking his computer, looking at all the information he has retrieved about Agent Skye. Coulson was looking for potential weaknesses from this cunning temptress who's managed to steal Ward's affection from him. He's been browsing for over an hour now. Going all through her files, from basic background information to her Facebook status updates, Coulson will do anything to get him back.

Suddenly, an alarm has sounded. He checked his tv screen, it was Ward. Coulson had a mini-heart attack. He quickly closed all the windows and files he has opened on his desktop. Then he buzzed him in.

The door opened and Ward comes walking in.

"Agent Coulson, I have a question."

"Yes Ward, what is it?"

"Is it okay if I sit this one out?"

Coulson was puzzled. This was the first time Agent Ward had asked to sit out a mission. As far as Coulson is concerned, Ward would never back out from anything. With a big ego and pride (which was a big turn-on for Coulson), Ward will do just about anything to prove that he's the best agent there is.

"Sit this out? Ward, why do you want to back out?"

"Well Sir, I've been thinking about what we've talked about earlier…"

"And?..."

"I think I just want to take a break. I mean, we've just finished twelve missions for the past three months. That's like 3 years worth of operations sir. Don't you think it's time that we took a break?"

"Well Agent Ward. Unlike you, my job pretty much is 365 days, 24/7. I've been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for the past 10 years. I don't intend on "Taking a break".

"But sir –"

"No but's! You will participate in this operation whether you like it or not!"

Ward was stunned. He realized that Coulson had raised his voice. He knew he didn't like that idea that Ward would just "sit this one out". He could see that Coulson's vein on his forehead was showing as if it was popping out. All Agent Ward could say was…

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Well, if there's nothing else you need then I guess we're done here."

"Sir wait! There's something else I want to ask you."

Coulson rolled his eyes as he breathed a dramatic sigh. "Yes Agent Ward. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you can let Agent Skye take over this operation."

Now Coulson was really angry. It was already bad enough that Agent Ward had asked him to pull him out of the operation, let alone the fact that Ward was now asking him to make Agent Skye, the latest recruit whom they've taken for as a possible traitor, to be the leader for this operation. And let's not forget that she's the one getting in the way of Ward and Coulson's relationship.

"Who told you to ask me to let Agent Skye take over? Huh? Did Agent Skye put you up to this!?"

"No sir –"

"Did Agent Skye ask you to ask me to lead the group?! Tell me!"

"Sir. I'm the one asking if you can let her take over."

"Then who the hell ever told you that she should?! What the hell are you thinking Agent Ward?!"

"Sir. I just think that she's ready for this. She has potential. She has proven herself to be a true ally of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well I think that she's not ready for this! What the hell's going on with you huh?! Asking for breaks and saying that Agent Skye deserves to take the lead! What's gotten into you, Agent Ward!?"

"Nothing sir! I just think –"

"I don't wanna hear it! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Agent Ward looked really upset. He left his office as Coulson was fuming mad. His whole face was red now. That's how he was when he's real furious. He had reprimanded and scolded Agent Ward several times in the past. But nothing compared to this one. Coulson took a deep breathe, trying to calm himself down. He knew Agent Ward was not thinking straight. He wasn't really himself when he was talking to him. But Coulson was certain about one thing: _Agent Skye had something to do with this. And she's not getting away with it._

_What will happen to Agent Skye? Will Coulson ever forgive Ward? Who will Ward choose? Find out more on chapter 7!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Dismissal

The day has arrived for their next operation to start. They have arrived at their destination. They were going to see Deadpool. But before the whole team could begin.

"Agent Skye, I'd like to see you in my office for a sec." Coulson said, as he buzzed on his button to speak on the plane-wide speaker.

He was sitting near his desk, feeling and looking as best as he can like a badass boss that one can usually see in mafia movies. A few seconds later, Agent Skye enters.

"Yes, Agent Coulson? Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Yes actually."

"Uhm… okay! What is it then?"

"Is it true that you're having feelings for Agent Ward?"

"Excuse me?"

Coulson seemed a little surprised with her reaction. He knew that there was something going on between the two. And that his plan might actually come into play.

"I said: Is it true that you have feelings for Ward?"

"Err—Where did you hear that from?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Skye sighs. "Fine. I do have feelings for Ward. But sir, please! Don't say a word to Agent Ward! I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Coulson lets out a little smile. Somehow, he finally got her fate in his hands now. And surely, he will do his best to take advantage of the situation.

"I won't tell Agent Ward about this in one condition."

"Sure sir. What is it?"

"You are not allowed to speak to him anymore."

Skye is stunned. She didn't know how to react to this. Surely, she wasn't happy about his decision.

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me Agent Skye. You are never to speak to Agent Ward until I say so!"

"But sir!"

"No but's! I don't want to hear any more of this. You are hereby dismissed in this operation."

"SIR!" Skye was fuming mad. She didn't want this frickin' job in the first place. Heck, Coulson was actually the one to recruit her. And now he wants Skye to have nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. 's operation?! Skye was really upset about this move. But what's more was that she was full on confusion on Coulson's part. _What the fuck is Coulson thinking?! Why the hell would he do this?!_ was certainly on Agent Skye's mind.

"Not another word, Skye! You are dismissed."

"Whatever. I don't need this!" Skye leaves the scene, obviously pissed. She obviously didn't want to hear any more words from Coulson either. Let alone the sight of his face.

Nobody knew yet of this happening. Surely, Skye will tell this to the rest of the crew, involving Ward. Coulson is expecting an interrogation from Ward once he hears this news. But for now, there was nothing on Coulson but a smile on his face.


End file.
